My Best Friend, My Worst Enemy
by Kasey Renae
Summary: *~~COMEPLETE~~* Jamie is an avrage girl who is 'friends' with Landon Carter. Whatch how their friendship grows into more. pleas r/r
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"Jamie!" I hear a voice say. I turned my head to see who it was. I saw Landon (my best friends brother) calling my name. "What do you want Landon?" I asked letting out a heavy sigh. I was just about to get in my car. I was going home after a long day at school. "You dropped this," he said handing me my wallet. I grabbed it and threw it in the car. "Thank you Landon, do you need a ride?" I asked getting in the car. "Umm yeah," he said climbing in on the other side. I turned on the car and my favorite music came on just easy slow songs. Landon didn't like it so he turned it. "I don't think so," I said turning it back. A little grin spread across his face. I saw him out of the corner of my eye. "Don't even think about it," I said keeping my eyes on the road. "Fine," he said. I looked over at him from the corner of my eye. "I said don't even think about it" "I'm not," he said innocently. Just as he said that he turned my station. "Landon!!" I shouted. He started laughing uncontrollably. "It's not funny!" He stopped laughing finally. We got to his house and I got out to see Shelby (my best friend.) "Hey Shelby," I said softly. She was lying on the couch (she was sick with the flu.) "How are you?" She looked pathetic. Just then the doorbell rang, Landon went to get it. "Jamie it's Josh," Landon said rubbing his arm. I got up to go to the door. "What happened?" I whispered before I went to the door. "Nothing," he said. I went over to the door. "What do you need Josh?" I asked. "Hey Jamie, your dad said you might bee here," he said smiling really big. "Yeah what do you need?" He sat there for a minute fidgeting. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me on Friday." I looked at him with wide eyes. "Umm will you hang on for a second?" I said shutting the door in his face. "Shelby, Josh just asked me to the dance!" I said running over to her. She smiled really big. "What did you say?" she asked. "Nothing yet I don't know what TO say," I made my way back to the door. Before I got there I heard a voice say "You shouldn't go with him Jamie," I looked over and saw Landon. "Oh Landon," I said chuckling. I opened the door and saw Josh there. "Yeah sure," I said smiling. I saw him let out his breath with I guess he had been holding. "I'll pick you up at 7:30" he said running down the stairs. I saw Landon out of the corner of my eye shake his head sadly.  
  
A/N~ this is my very first fanfic so please be honest but nice thanks much~~ Jamie's Angel 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The next day I couldn't get Landon out of my head. "Why didn't he want me to go with Josh?" I thought in my head. "Jamie!" I turned my head to see Landon running over to me. "Hey Landon, what's up?" I asked. "Nothing really, but Jamie I'm telling you, you can't go with Josh to that stupid dance!" he said stopping me in the hall (of school.) "Oh Landon, come off it I know you guys have been at it since kindergarten!" I said raising my voice slightly. "Look Jamie I just don't want to see you hurt," he said facing me. "Yeah right," I said walking down the hall. "I'm going to be late for class," I said over my shoulder.  
  
* * * School was finally out for the weekend. It was Friday the day of the dance. "Landon!!" I said running over to him. "I need a ride home." He turned to look at me. "Sure," he sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder. "Jamie don't play stupid!" he suddenly shouted. I looked at him with wide eyes. "Landon what's your problem?" I said shouting back. "You know damn well what's wrong you're going to the dance with Josh and he'll try to pull a slick move on you!" I shouted right in my face. "Landon I don't know what your problem is with Josh but he is a perfectly good gentleman to me, you on the other hand, I don't even know why I'm your friend!!" I shouted in his face as if to challenge him. "Damnit!!" he screamed turning away from me. "I'll get a ride with Josh or Sally," I said running down the hall. A tear fell from my eye. "Why am I crying I don't need Landon for a friend" I told myself. Just then I saw Josh. "Hey Josh!" I said running over to him. "Can you give me a ride home please?" I asked looking at the floor. "Sure thing sweetie," he said throwing his arm around my shoulder. I saw Landon talking to Eric. He looked over at me and he flexed his jaw. I looked away from him as if to say 'Buzz off Landon I don't need you for a friend.' As Josh and I left the building I heard Landon scream "damnit!!!" 


	3. Quick Authors Note!

Quick A/N~ Hey guys I'm really sorry about the chapter thing I guess I messed up when I was uploading. Again I'm really sorry. Thanks for all of the Reviews also ~~ JamiesAngel 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: It time for one of these things. No I don't own AWTR or any of the characters. (I would love to own Shane/Landon but I don't.)  
  
"So Jamie, where am I taking you?" Josh asked when we got in the car. "I need to go to Shelby's house to give her all of the assignments she missed," I said looking out the window. Josh looked over at me. "What's the matter Jamie," he asked taking his eyes off the road for only a second. "Nothing," I said smiling. We got to the house and I prayed that Landon wasn't home. I prayed that he was off making out with Belinda (his on/off girlfriend.) I hate her more than anything in the world. I went up and knocked on the door and sure enough Landon answered. "I need to talk to your sister," I said not looking at him. "Jamie look, we need to talk," he said grabbing my arm. "Landon there is nothing I want to say to you," I said walking pass him. He growled under his breath and slammed the door. "Landon you birdbrain don't slam the door, it hurts my head!!!" Shelby screamed. "Well I guess you're feeling a little better, yesterday you couldn't have done that," I said laughing. "Hey Jamie, come sit by me," she said patting the spot next to her. I went over and sat down. "Here is all the work you missed," I said handing her a pile of papers an inch thick. "Eww. look at all of this work!" she said falling back in the chair. "I'll be right back, I have to go tell Josh to go ahead I'll be here for awhile," I said getting up. I walked out the door and down to Josh's car. "Hey Josh I'm going to stay with Shelby for a little bit you can go on home and then at seven-thirty pick me up at my house okay?" I said leaning in his window. "Sure thing sweetie," he said smiling. I walked back to the house smiling.  
  
* * * It was about six o'clock when I finally thought about going home. "Hey Shelby I have to get home I'll see you tomorrow," I said giving her a hug. "Hey Ms. Carter can you give me a ride home?" I asked walking into the kitchen. "I'll do it," Landon piped up. My smile drooped instantly. "Thank you sweetie," Ms. Carter said patting his shoulder. I walked out the door and over to his car and waited patiently for him to unlock the door. He unlocked the door and opened it for me. "Thanks," I mumbled. When he started the car his rock junk came on. I turned the station and Landon didn't even fight. "Jamie look, I didn't mean to blow up in your face today," he said keeping his eyes on the road. "Landon I don't see why this upsets you so much just tell me why it does and I might just understand," I said putting my hand on his arm. "It's just Josh he has a reputation with girls!" Landon said hitting the steering wheel. "Landon I'm a big girl I can take care of myself," I said smiling softly. Finally the car pulled in front of my house. "Landon I'll make a deal with you," I said before getting out of the car. "If Josh acts how you say he will I'll let you beat him up and I won't get in the way," I said chuckling. "Deal," Landon said sticking his hand out. I smiled really big and kissed him on the cheek. As I made my way to my front door I thought about how much I enjoyed kissing him and came to the conclusion that I enjoyed it too much. 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N~ Hey guys thanks for all the good reviews and I'd like to thank isabelle8888(SP?) I love getting your reviews and I'm very happy to know that my fanfic is one of you favorites. Well here is Chapter 4 enjoy!  
Jamie's Angel  
  
"Jamie!" my father called as I was applying my make up. "What daddy?" I hollered back. "Josh is here!" "Crap!" I mumbled. "I'll be there in a second!" I finished my make up in record timing and ran downstairs. "Hi Josh," I said breathlessly. "Jamie, you look beautiful," he said handing me a single red rose. I smiled my biggest smile. "Thank you," We got to the school and went to the gym (because that's where the dance was being held.) Right when we got there I saw Landon and the bitch (Belinda.) "Let's go and sit with Carter and his date," Josh said getting an evil smirk on his face. "No, Josh you're just going to start something," I said holding back. "Nah, come on babe, he won't start anything with me," I cringed at the word babe. Only Landon gets away with calling me that. "Oh look it's the Virgin Mary," Belinda said to Landon. "Belinda lay off," Landon snapped. "Belinda will you please go get me a drink?" Landon said staring Josh down. "Sure baby," she said leaving the table. Out of no where Landon punched Josh in the face. "Josh!" I screamed. "Come on get up and fight like a man!" Landon said pushing me out of the way. I stumbled over my feet and fell into some guys lap. "Sorry," I said turning red. Just then Belinda came back with the drink. I grabbed it from her and walked over to Landon. "I thought we had a deal!" I said so everyone could hear. I took the drink and poured it all over him. Landon just stood there like a zombie. A single tear rolled down my face. "Josh take me home," I said wiping away the tears that fell from my eyes. "Jamie wait!" Landon said running over to me. "I- he," "No!!" I said holding up my hand "I have nothing more to say to you.EVER!!" I screamed. "Wait you don't understand," He said grabbing my arm. "Don't touch me!" I said walking out the door with Josh right behind me. "Jamie why don't we just drive around or something I mean we've only been gone an hour," Josh said starting the car. "No I want to go home," I said wiping more tears that fell from my face. "Aww, Jamie don't cry over Landon, he's just a guy that acts like a jerk to get attention," Josh said wiping a few more tears away. I smiled at Josh. "Thank you Josh," I said starting to sob. Josh sat there for about an hour trying to comfort me. But he didn't know that my best friend just became my worst enemy.  
  
* * * When I awoke the next morning I saw tissues scattered all over my room and I saw that I was still wearing my dress. I got up and looked in the mirror. I looked like the creature from the black lagoon. I slowly got some clothes gathered and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Just as I got into the bathroom my phone rang. I picked it up and then hung it right back up. As I made my way to the bathroom it started to ring again. I walk over to it and picked it up. "What?" I asked bluntly. "Jamie?" I heard a voice say. "Look I just woke up who is this?" "It's me Landon, and before you hang up just hear me out." "Landon I told you last night I have nothing more to say to you.ever." "Yeah I know but before you make that permanent I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry and you don't know WHY I hit him in the first place." "Landon, I really don't care. I just woke up and I need a shower. I spent half the night crying because you acted like an ass and I had to end our friendship." There was silence on the end for a good three minutes. "Okay you take your shower get all freshened up and then meet me at the burger joint down the street from your house," Landon said finally. "Landon, I have plans with your sister and then I'm going to the movies with Josh," I heard Landon mumble something under his breath. "Well I have to get in the shower cause I smell like perfume and a bunch of other stuff," I said hanging up the phone. Before I went back to the bathroom I took the phone off the hook. I went to the bathroom and ran the water. I decided to take a bath instead of a shower. I got in and sat there for about thirty minutes crying. After I was done crying and walloing in self- pity I washed my hair and body. I got out and blew my hair dry and put my clothes on and called Shelby to tell her that I was ready to go to the mall. "Hello this is the Carter's residence may I ask who's calling?" "It's Jamie I need to talk to Shelby please," I said messing with the phone cord. "Okay sweetheart just one second," I waited for about five minutes and then Shelby answered. "Hey Jamie, you ready?" she asked eger to get out of the house. "Yeah I'll come over in about ten minutes," I said still messing with the phone cord. We hung up and I shot down the stairs. I looked around for dad and couldn't find him. I then saw a note it read:  
Dear Jamie,  
I went over to Miss Johnson's house for a little while  
I should be back in a few hours  
Love always,  
Dad I smiled to myself and then scribbled a note to dad telling him that I went to the mall with Shelby and later if he wasn't home that I might be out with Josh. I left him my cell phone and all that stuff too. Just as I was about to leave the phone rang. "Hello?" I said. "Hey babe, it's Josh," I again cringed at that word babe. "I'll be about an hour late tonight I have to stay late for work," "No problem Josh we don't have to do anything tonight if you're too busy you know," I said hoping that he would say he was too busy because I really didn't want to spend time with him today. "Well babe I am really busy tonight so I guess next weekend okay?" "Sure that sounds fine," I said hanging up the phone. I looked at my watch and ran out the door to go get Shelby.  
  
2nd A/N~ Hi again! I just wanted to say I'm sorry that the chapters aren't as long as you would like them but I run out of things to happen and I don't want to tell the whole story in one chapter so that's why they aren't so long . And again give me all of your opinions and suggestions and all the things you like about my fanfic  
Jamie's Angle =') 


	6. Chapter 5

A/N~ hey guys I am sorry about all the little mistakes you find in here. What can I say? I skim when I'm finished I don't catch all the little things. Thanks for not pointing that out too.  
Jamie's Angel =')  
  
I ran out the door and jumped in the car. When I got to her house I didn't get out of the car because I didn't want to have to face Landon. So I honked.  
  
Thirty seconds later she came out. "Hey Jamie, Landon wanted me to give this to you," she said handing me a little piece of paper. I took it from her and held it in my hands then put it in the glove compartment.  
  
"Hey Jamie, are you like mad at Landon or something?" she asked putting her seatbelt on. "By the way he's not going out with Belinda this week," she said winking at me. "Well it's like this Shelby, I'm going out with Josh and Landon doesn't like it, he thinks that Josh is going to do something to hurt me," I said pulling out of her driveway (or in front of her house.) "Did you think that he may feel something for ya?" she asked smiling.  
  
We finally got to the mall. "Where do you want to go first?" I asked. "Lets just walk around," she answered.  
  
We had done quite a bit of walking then we decided to stop at the food court to get something to eat. While we were waiting in line I saw (none other than) Landon.  
  
"Oh, crap Shelby it's your brother," I said trying to duck behind her. But of course he saw me. "Jamie!!" he said running over to me. "I have to talk to you now," he said pulling me away from Shelby. "Landon." I sighed. But truthfully I was glad to talk to Landon. "Listen Jamie, I just saw Josh making out with another girl," he said quietly. "Landon, I'm tired of it, I know you don't like me being with Josh but you don't have to go and ruin it for us," I said fighting my tears. I walked away from him. "Damnit Jamie, I'M the one who should be sick of it and I am, you know or should know that I would NEVER do anything to hurt you, so you know what I'm done with you!!" He said hitting a garbage can. I stopped and turned around. "But you did hurt me Landon, you did."  
  
After the little incident with Landon, Shelby and I decided to call it a day. "I'll catch a ride home with Landon," Shelby said giving me a hug. "Okay call me," I said using my hand as a phone. Shelby started to laugh. We walked our separate ways. 'Why do you keep turning Landon away?' I asked myself  
  
I finally got home and went up to my room. I went over to my desk and got out some of my 'special paper' that I write poetry on. I hadn't written poetry since my mother died in a car accident. That was about four years ago. I sat there almost all night and came up with a perfect poem.  
"My Best Friend, My Worst Enemy" Please tell me how you can be my best friend, And become my worst enemy in the end. There's a special bond between us that's tight. But how can things with us not be right? You said you'd always be there to take care of me. But it was you who left, you wanted to be free. What you did to me was very wrong. It never should have hone on so long. I trusted you; you said you'd watch out for me. But what was really going on, the others could not see. You let me down and left me alone. Rarely did you ever even phone. You were my best friend and always will be, But yet still there-my worst enemy.  
  
After I was finished I put it in an envelope and marked it 'Landon'  
  
The next morning I woke up at like ten-thirty. I decided that Landon would be awake. So I showered and got dressed. I hopped in the car with the envelope. As I drove there I became very, very nervous. 'I hope he's not home.' I thought to myself. I stopped in front of the house, took a deep breath and went for it.  
  
I knocked on the door and Landon answered.  
  
A/N~ hey the poem "My Best Friend, My Worst Enemy" belongs to my mom not me. I have a bit of writer's block I don't know if Jamie should end up with Landon or Josh. E-mail me your thought at Hayseed121@hotmail.com. Oh and I need isabell8888's e-mail address. Thanks Much  
~ Jamie's Angel =,) 


	7. chapter 6

A/N~ hey guys I want to thank everyone again for reading this fan fiction it means a lot to me. And I also want to thank you for not being harsh in the reviews. If you guys want a different fan fiction to read besides this one check out Isabell8888's fan fiction.  
Thanks Much JA  
  
Landon stood there for a minute looking at me. "Shelby is still sleeping come back in an hour," he said shutting the door in my face. I knocked on the door again. "Landon I came to see you," I said to the door. He opened the door and stepped out. "Here, I wrote this poem for you," I said giving him the envelope and running down the stairs. "Jamie did you read my note yet?" he asked before I got to my car. I turned around and looked at him puzzled. "The one I told Kelsey to give you" he said leaning on the railing. I looked at the floor before I answered. "No I haven't," I said climbing in the car and driving away.  
  
I got home and sat in my car for a minute to think. I reached over to the glove compartment and opened it. Just then I heard a pound on my car window. I let out a scream and jumped into the passengers side of the car. When I realized it was Josh I climbed over to my side and rolled down the window. "Yeah," I said gasping for air. "Sorry to scare you babe, how 'bout you and me go to the movies tonight? An early one so we can make it back for bed time," he said laughing. "Sorry Josh I can't I'm doing something with Shelby, maybe tomorrow night." I said reaching for the note. "Okay if you say so babe," he said kissing me and then leaving. I looked to make sure he was gone and then I read the note. I read the note a second and third time and then burst in to tears.  
  
I called Shelby an hour after I read the note. "Shelby I really need to talk to you," I said messing with the phone cord. "It's about that note your brother gave me,"  
  
A few minutes later Shelby came over. "Read it," I said with tears bluring my vision again. She read it aloud: "Jamie, I know you hate me right now but don't even think about throwing this note away before reading it! The reason I punched Josh was, okay this is hard for me to say but when you turned around he whispered that he was going to 'get under you dress' that night. I know I should not have hit him but I was not going to let him get away with it so, I did. Again I'm sorry if you can find it in your heart to forgive me I wont do it again unless it involves hurting you. Your soon to be best friend again Landon." As she finished I started to cry again 


	8. Chapter 7

A/N~ Hey guys that last chapter was short because it keeps cutting off my story. I don't know why but I'll try to fix it okay?  
Thanks Much~~ Jamie's Angel =  
  
Shelby just sat there stareing at the note. "Jamie how do we even know that's true?" she asked. "I just know it is," I sobbed. "Come on lets go to the mall to soothe you," she said pulling me to her car.  
  
We got there and Shelby was hungry so we went to the food court. I sat at a table waiting for her to bring back the food. As I sat there I saw Josh come out of a store. Only he wasn't alone, he was with that bitch, Belinda. "No," I whispered. Shelby came back and followed my gaze. "Oh my God, he wasn't lying," she whispered. "Come on Jamie I'll take you home," she said digging for her keys. "No Shelby I have to talk to your brother,"  
  
We were in the car on our way to Shelby's house. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked as we pulled in her driveway. "Yeah I think so," I whispered. I went up to the door and waited for Landon to come out.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked when he came out. Shelby imedeately went in the house. Landon sat on the porch railing and looked at me. "Landon I uh- I'm sorry," I said whipping away tears that fell. "You believe me?" he asked surprised. "Well I didn't really I just thought you were trying to cover up or something," I answered truthfully. "But after I read the note Shelby and I went to the mall and I saw him there with that bitch, Belinda," Landon looked surprised that I had used such a name. "And also after I read your note I remembered after the dance." ~~* Flashback*~~ "Hey Jamie why don't we drive around or something I mean we've only been gone an hour." ~~* End of flashback*~~ "Landon I'm just so sorry I never wanted to lose you as my friend I guess I really only wanted to become more," I stopped and thought about what I just said. 'Oh crap did I just say that?' Landon just sat there for a minute. Then he finally spoke. "Jamie the only reason I did all that was because you're my best friend, I mean you and me are closer than Eric and I ever will be," he jumped of the railing he was sitting on and walked over to me. "Jamie the truth is I-I I love you,"  
  
A/N How's that for a chapter? ;') 


	9. Chapter 8

A/N~ Thank you everyone for not jumping on my back about the chapter mistake. I forgot to save the new chapter and I actcedently uploaded the other one it took me awhile 'cause I had to re-write everything. *sniff, sniff* Thanks much~ Jamie's angel =,)  
  
I just stared up at him like he was crazy. I heard a gasp and looked over Landon's shoulder and saw Shelby watching. I shooed her away and turned back to Landon. "Landon-" I started to say. He cut me off. "Jamie before you say anything I just want to tell you, I love it when you cry," I turned deep red. "And why is that?" I asked tugging at my hair. "It gave me an excuse to hold you," he said grinning. I let out a laugh. When I looked up I saw Landon leaning towards me. Right before he kissed me Shelby came out. "Jamie, telephone," she said slightly embarrassed that she walked in on us about to kiss. "Who is it?" I asked annoyed. "Josh," she whispered. I was about to grab the phone but Landon beat me to it. "Josh guess who this is," He said smirking. "Oh yeah?" he said tightening his grip on the phone. "Meet me in the ally in about an hour if you think you're gonna' do that," he said looking down at me. I started to feel really uneasy about this. He hung up the phone and threw it to Shelby. "I gotta' go show him who's boss," he said looking deep into my eyes. "Landon no you'll get hurt!" I exclaimed. "He's going to cheat somehow and you'll-" he cut me off with a kiss. It was short but sweet. I stood there paralized with shock. "It'll be okay," he whispered softly. I threw my arms around him and held him close to me. He pulled back. "See what I mean," he whispered grinning. He kissed me quickly on the cheek and ran down the steps to his car. I watched as his car got smaller and smaller. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Let's follow him," I heard Shelby say. 


	10. chapter 9

A/N~ Hey guys, sorry about the wait I had a sudden sentence of writers block. Well here is chapter 9 enjoy!  
  
I looked over at her like she was crazy. "Well sure why not," I said smiling at her. We made sure Landon was out of sight and got in the car. "Shelby I have an uneasy feeling about this," I said putting my seat belt on. "Don't worry he'll be fine I know him, he'll be fine," she said starting the car. "Where did he say he was going again?" Shelby asked after a few minutes of silence. "Umm...he said he was going to the ally," I said trying to remember if he said which one. "I know which one that is!" she said taking a sharp turn to the left. The turn was very sharp so I grabbed the handle of the door and screamed out in shock. "Are you trying to kill us!!??" Shelby was laughing and trying to drive at the same time. 'This is not going to be good' I said to myself. Shelby screamed and turned the wheel. We swerved to the left and then the right. "What the hell are you trying to do?!" I shouted. "I saw a bird in the road," she said quietly. I was about to hit her when I saw Landon's car. She slowed down and hid the car in front of the ally. Her and I walked slowly and silently to the middle of the ally and hid behind a dumpster. I saw Landon wonder down a little further and then I saw Josh walk over to him. Landon punched him in the nose and Josh fell to his knees and then he looked up at Landon with an evil smirk. Suddenly 3 other guys came out of the shadows and circled around Landon. "Shelby we have to help him!" I said about to get up. "Jamie Elizebeth Sullivan don't even think about it!" she said pulling me back down. Just then we saw Landon motion close to where we were hiding. I looked at Shelby and then behind us. "Jamie, Shelby what the hell are you guys doing here?" Eric asked as he stopped next to us. "Shh don't tell Landon," I begged. He nodded and went to stand by Landon. Then Dean and Chris came out from the other side of the ally. I grabbed Shelby's shoulder. Suddenly Eric punched one of Josh's friends in the nose. He wailed out in pain. Then Eric got punched in the jaw. (A/N~ umm guys I'm going to give the 'friends' names ok? Rick, Johnathon, and Billy and of course Josh. Sorry about interrupting the story) Billy kicked Dean in the stomach. Landon was over to the side fighting with Josh. They were both doing pretty good at trying to kill each other to say truthfully. Landon suddenly punched josh in the stomach and he fell to the ground. (Josh fell to the ground not Landon.) Eric kicked Rick and Johnathen's butt. Dean did a pretty good job but needed help at the end from Eric. Landon stood there looking down at Josh. "I told you I would be ready," he said fainting. "Landon!" I screamed running over to him. Shelby went over to help Chris who took quite a blow to the head. Eric came to help me and Dean went over to help Shelby. "Landon, wake up," I said shaking him slitely. "Eric maybe you should call an ambulance I said looking up at him. As he got up I noticed a big cut on his head. "Eric wait come here," I said. He sat down and passed out on my shoulder. "Dean, call an ambulance!" I shouted. He looked over at me and grabbed Shelby's cell phone. I sat there and prayed silently that God would let them stay here. I saw the lights of the ambulance and prayed harder. All I wanted was for God to let Chris, Eric, and Landon live through this. "God if you must take me a pure worthy soul for all three of them just don't take them yet let them find you, I'll help," I said to the sparkling night sky. The paramedics took them and then Shelby, Dean and I rode in her car to the hospital. 


	11. Chapter 10 final chapter

A/N~ Hey guys, this is it this is the last chapter I can't believe I'm finally done!! I want to thank everyone for the awesome reviews! But I don't know if I should write more or not I could keep writing about A Walk to Remember or something else. You can post your idea in the review or E- mail me at Hayseed121@hotmail.com Thanks VERY much~ Jamie's Angel.  
  
We all go to the hospital right when the ambulance did. All three of us ran into the hospital. They made us wait in the waiting room for I don't know how long. "Kids?" I heard a female voice say. We all turned to see a nurse standing there. "You may see your friends but one person with on gentleman at a time you know what I'm saying" she said walking us to the back. I went to Eric's room first. "Yo, what up Jamie," he said trying to smile at me. "Hey Eric," I said hugging him. "How are you feeling?" I asked sitting in a chair by his bed. "Oh I'm great I feel like a million bucks!" he said sarcastically. "Eric you know what I mean," I said giggling. "Well did we kick Josh's ass?" he asked looking serious now. "Yeah Rick and Jonathan have broken ribs Rick also has a broken nose," I said looking down at him. "And then Billy has a black eye (a REALLY bad one) and a broken nose and a broken rib." A grin spread across his face. "What about that sorry piece a shit Josh?" he asked eagerly. "I don't know about him yet but Dean might," I said smiling at him. Just then I heard a knock at the door. "Come in," Eric said. Dean opened the door. "You can go see Chris now Jamie," he said. "Thanks Dean," I said getting up. I walked down the hall and heard Shelby lecturing Landon. "You are the stupidest moron in South Carolina!" she screamed. I laughed to myself and walked in to Chris's room. "Hey, hey beautiful," he said as I walked in. "Hey Chris," I said giving him a hug and kissing his cheek. "How are you feeling now?" I asked. "Better but this cut on my head is killing me," he said pointing to the bandage on his head. "But I can safely say we kicked their asses," he said smiling. "Yep you can say that," I said smiling. "Hey is Shelby here?" he asked suddenly. "Yeah sure why?" I asked with an evil grin. Whatever he was trying to hide I was going to get out of him. "Umm...no reason really just asking," he said turning red. "Chris," I said looking at him. He looked away fast. "Christopher, I command you tell me why you want to know if she's here or not!" I said stomping my foot. "Jamie I'll tell but only cause you called me Christopher," he said making a face. "I got a little crush on her I guess," he said looking away again. "Oh, that's so sweet!" I said hugging him. "Yeah, yeah" he mumbled. Just then I heard footsteps approach. I turned and saw Shelby. "You can see Landon know," she said walking into the room. "Bye Chris!" I said giving him a quick hug. I walked back towards Landon's room. I stood outside his room and took a deep breath. I walked in to see him looking at a comic book. "Hey Landon," I said quietly. He looked up and put the comic down. "Hey Jamie," he said shifting in the bed. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. I then sat down. "Jamie listen," he said before I could get a word out of my mouth. "I love you, I really do and you might not feel that way about me and if you don't I will always feel that way about you," he said looking at me. "Landon I don't." but he cut me off again. "Jamie I just want to say one more thing, I've loved you since the day my sister met you," (which was in the second grade and now we were juniors.) "Landon, I don't know how to say this," I started. Tears filled my eyes as I started to tell him the truth. "Landon the truth of everything is.well I love you more than you'll ever know," I finally said with tears poring out of my eyes. "Landon, I didn't mean to hurt you like I did, I don't know why I did it," I sobbed. "Landon," I continued. "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me," I said crying harder. "Jamie there is nothing to forgive, I guess I shouldn't have punched Josh at the dance, but I couldn't let him do that to you," He said holding back his tears. "Landon I love you so much," I said kissing him. The kiss grew more passionate. "I love you too," he said letting his tears fall freely. They lay in each others arms not saying anything. There was nothing to say. Everything was perfect.  
  
A/N~ Hey guys! I'm done I can't believe it but it's true I'm done! I want to thank everyone for your reviews; they were what kept the story going. Here's the summery for my next fan fiction tell me if I should write it or quit while I'm ahead. Have you ever wondered what would happen if Jamie's mom never died, If she never got sick, if she wasn't taunted and teased throughout school? Well here's what happened. 


	12. Thanks for Reading!

A/N~ hey guys I wanted to thank everyone personally (you know what I mean)  
I want to thank:  
Isabelle8888  
  
Elswt  
  
Simon-DG-hottie-17  
  
Persephone  
  
Angel  
  
Sweetpotato106  
  
Hopelessromantic88  
  
Dorthyfan020  
  
b-rocksgurl5678  
Thank you, all so, so, so much and don't forget to tell me if you're  
interested in my next fan fiction ;*)  
Jamie's  
Angel 


End file.
